List of Secondary Characters in Sarah Lee Jones media
Lucie Leary (One of Joshua's Friends) (Age: 19) (Occupation: Student) * June Foray (1978) * Desirée Goyette (1983-1987) * April Winchell (1988-1991) * Tracey Moore (1991-1994) * Mary Kay Bergman (1995-1998) * Diane Michelle (1999-2001) * Jennifer Hale (2002-2009) * Kate Higgins (2010-2015) * Jessica DiCicco (2016-present) Tammy Evans (Zack's Best Friend) (Age: 49) (Occupation: Circus Acrobat) * Russi Taylor (1992–1993) * Mona Marshall (1993–1997) * Nancy Cartwright (1997–2011) * Julie Brown (2011–present) Kerry Ride (One of Miles' Friends) (Age: 39) (Occupation: Ambulance Driver) * Paul Frees (1977-1984) * Casey Kasem (1984-1988) * Edward Asner (1989-1990) * Jack Angel (1992-1993) * Henry Corden (1991-1993) * Peter Cullen (1990-1996) * Stan Jones (1994) * Don Messick (1995-1997) * Tony Pope (1998-2001) * Earl Boen (2002-2008) * Brian Cummings (2009-2012) * Corey Burton (2012-present) Sheila Kent (Madame Frankie's Best Friend) (Age: 69) (Occupation: Bodyguard) * Kath Soucie (1993–1997) * Cheryl Chase (2000–2003) * Candi Milo (2009–2011) * Nika Futterman (2013–2015) * Stephanie Sheh (2015–present) Jenny Kent (Sheila's Granddaughter) (Age: 15) * Tara Strong (2002-present) April Sukotto (Laura's Best Friend) (Age: 20) (Occupation: Bowling Alley Employee) * Audrey Wasilewski (1996–2001) * Janice Kawaye (2001–present) Jack Lee (Ronald's Best Friend) (Age: 60) (Occupation: Bass Player) * John Stephenson (1978) * Townsend Coleman (1983-1987) * Neil Ross (1988-1991) * Cameron Clarke (1991-1994) * Andre Stojka (1995-1998) * Patrick Pinney (1999-2001) * Frank Welker (2002-2009) * George Takei (2010-2015) * Ian Ziering (2016-present) Helen Lee (Jack's Wife) (Age: 57) * Grey DeLisle (2000-present) Rochelle Brown (Cathy's Best Friend) (Age: 19) (Occupation: Student and Boxer) * Lara Jill Miller (1998–2004) * Kelly Hu (2004–present) Cheri Fraser (One of Joshua's Friends) (Age: 29) (Occupation: Car Designer) * Kath Soucie (1993–1995) * Nancy Cartwright (1995–2002) * Tara Strong (2002–2015) * Tara Platt (2015–present) Lisa O'Reilly (One of Sarah's Friends) (Age: 18) (Occupation: Student) * Kath Soucie (1995–2009) * Tress MacNeille (2009–present) Wayne Pena (Alana's Older Brother) (Age: 18) (Occupation: Student) * Casey Kasem (1977-1986) * Patrick Pinney (1987-1990) * Townsend Coleman (1990-1991) * Bob Bergen (1992-1994) * Hank Azaria (1994-1995) * Dee Bradley Baker (1996-1998) * Jeff Bennett (1999-2011) * Mitchel Musso (2012-present) Kenny "Ken" Ballard (Eric's Father) (Age: 48) (Occupation: Detective of the Drewville Detective Agency) * Bill Woodson (1978-1980) * Paul Winchell (1981-1982) * Philip Proctor (1982-1983) * John Vernon (1983-1985) * Alan Young (1986-1990) * Dabney Coleman (1990-1993) * Michael Bell (1994-2000) * Bob Bergen (2001-2003) * Keith Carradine (2003-2007) * Jeffrey Combs (2008-2014) * Clancy Brown (2014-present) Cheryl Ballard (Eric's Mother) (Age: 38) (Occupation: Greenhouse Manager) * Russi Taylor (1993–1996) * Tress MacNeille (1996–2005) * Nancy Cartwright (2005–2010) * Amy Sedaris (2010–present) Virginia Pena (Alana's Mother) (Age: 40) (Occupation: Internet Service Provider) * Mary Kay Bergman (1993–2001) * B. J. Ward (2001–2009) * Maggie Roswell (2009–present) Scotty "Scott" Pena (Alana's Father) (Age: 50) (Occupation: Hitman) * Peter MacNicol (1977-1986) * James Marsters (1987-1990) * John C. McGinley (1990-1991) * Steven Blum (1992-1994) * Kevin Michael Richardson (1994-1995) * Xander Berkeley (1996-1998) * Hank Azaria (1999-2011) * Daran Norris (2012-present) Kevin Montgomery (Denise's Younger Brother) (Age: 10) (Occupation: Paperboy) * Nancy Cartwright (1996–2003) * Cathy Cavadini (2003–2008) * Nika Futterman (2008–2013) * Joshua Rush (2013–present) Bo Montgomery (Denise and Kevin's Father) (Age: 47) (Occupation: Ice Cream Truck Driver) * Alan Rachins (1977-1984) * Robert Costanzo (1984-1988) * Bill Fagerbakke (1989-1990) * Miguel Ferrer (1992-1993) * Brian George (1991-1993) * Phil LaMarr (1990-1996) * Danny Trejo (1994) * Jim Cummings (1995-1997) * Mark Hamill (1998-2001) * Thomas F. Wilson (2002-2008) * Cam Clarke (2009-2012) * Dee Bradley Baker (2012-present) Suzanne "Suzy" Montgomery (Denise and Kevin's Mother) (Age: 37) (Occupation: Hairdresser) * Rachael Leigh Cook (2001-present) Robin Cunningham (Tony's Daughter and Amber's Older Sister) (Age: 17) (Occupation: Student) * Eden Sher (2010-present) Amber Cunningham (Robin's Younger Sister) (Age: 13) * Isabella Acres (2016-present) Natasha Van Zienen (A young girl from Germany who is also a good friend of Tommy) (Age: 20) (Occupation: Musician) * Tara Strong (2002-present) Mark McKenna (One of Manuel's Friends) (Age: 44) (Occupation: Mattress Salesman) * Dwight Schultz (1988-1991) * J. K. Simmons (1991-1994) * Charlie Adler (1995-1998) * Dante Basco (1999-2001) * Quinton Flynn (2002-2009) * Scott Porter (2010-2015) * Clark Gregg (2016-present) Julie Paige (Manuel's Sister) (Age: 41) (Occupation: Mountain Climber) * Lea Thompson (1995-present) Warren O'Brien (Jeff's Best Friend) (Age: 34) (Occupation: Performance artist) * Maurice LaMarche (1990-1993) * David Kaye (1994-2000) * Diedrich Bader (2001-2003) * Tom Kane (2003-2007) * Tom Kenny (2008-2014) * Steven Weber (2014-present) Candace "Candy" Bates (David's Niece) (Age: 14) (Occupation: Student) * Chelsea Kane (2006-present) Kelly Campbell (Paul's Granddaughter) (Age: 14) (Occupation: Student) * Grey DeLisle (1999-present) Stephen "Steve" Denning (Bernie's Son) (Age: 21) (Occupation: Public speaker) * Jeff Bennett (1994-1995) * Roger L. Jackson (1996-1998) * Trevor Devall (1999-2011) * Will Friedle (2012-present) Faye Denning (Steve's Daughter and Bernie's Younger Sister) (Age: 18) * Alyson Stoner (2015-present) Caitlin Brooks (One of Margie's Friends) (Age: 14) (Occupation: Student) * Mae Whitman (2004-present) Olivia Lovejoy (Bryson's Girlfriend) (Age: 10) (Occupation: Student) * Mckenna Grace (2017-present) Tracey Lovejoy (Olivia's Mother) (Age: 31) # Jennifer Hale (2002-present) Angela James (Fred's Best Friend) (Age: 59) (Occupation: Quiz Master) * Caroline Rhea (1998-2007) * Amanda C. Miller (2008-present) Debbie Turner (One of Sarah's Friends) (Age: 13) (Occupation: Student) * Sarah Jeffery (2013-present) Grace Combs (A young girl who annoys Joshua sometimes) (Age: 12) (Occupation: Student) * Francesca Capaldi (2015-present) Troy Keller (Sarah's Elvis Presley like neighbor) (Age: 22) (Occupation: Rollercoaster Technician at the Drewville Amusement Park) * Grant George (2002-2008) * John DiMaggio (2009-2012) * Seth Green (2012-present) Kristen Nettles (One of Sarah's Friends) (Age: 15) (Occupation: Student) * Cherami Leigh (2011-present) Karen Mitchell (Darren's Granddaughter) (Age: 26) (Occupation: Spokesperson) * Ellie Kemper (2012-present) Gordon Phillips (Jessica's Uncle) (Age: 55) (Occupation: Security Officer of the Drewville Security Agency) * David Ogden Stiers (1978) * Jeffrey Jones (1983-1987) * Michael McKean (1988-1991) * Brian Doyle-Murray (1991-1994) * George Segal (1995-1998) * Brad Garrett (1999-2001) * Victor Brandt (2002-2009) * Michael Ironside (2010-2015) * Crispin Freeman (2016-present) Jennifer Rainsford (Drew's Daughter) (Age: 16) (Occupation: Student) * Lacey Chabert (2000-present) Keith Rainsford (Drew's Son) (Age: 11) (Occupation: Student) * Atticus Shaffer (2008-2015) * Hayden Rolence (2016-present) Alison Rainsford (Chris' Daughter) (Age: 17) (Occupation: Student) * Cristina Vee (2012-present) Wade Rainsford (Chris' Son) (Age: 13) (Occupation: Student) * Fred Savage (1996-present) Susie De La Veronzo (Morgan's Wife from Italy) (Age: 51) (Occupation: Opera Singing Teacher) * Tress MacNeille (1988-1993) * Catherine O'Hara (1994-2006) * Stephanie Sheh (2007-present) Jackie De La Veronzo (Morgan and Susie's Niece from Italy) (Age: 15) (Occupation: Student) * Tara Platt (2007-present) Fallon Caprio (A young teenage girl who loves to make pizzas) (Age: 13) * Kath Soucie (1995-present) Mario Caprio (A young boy from Italy who idolizes Jackie and the younger brother of Fallon) (Age: 10) (Occupation: Student) * Debi Derryberry (1993-present) Riley Jacques (Pierre's Sister) (Age: 18) (Occupation: Artist) * Annie Mumolo (2005-present) Rami Sampson (Gary's Nephew) (Age: 18) (Occupation: Student) * Jason Marsden (1999-2001) * Maurice LaMarche (2002-2009) * Nolan North (2010-2015) * Liam O'Brien (2016-present) Julia Baldwin (Clint's Granddaughter) (Age: 17) (Occupation: Student) * Kirsten Storms (2013-present) Hector Young (Jonathan's Grandson) (Age: 16) (Occupation: Student) * Rino Romano (2001-2003) * Freddy Rodriguez (2003-2007) * Billy West (2008-2014) * Eric Bauza (2014-present) David Turner (Debbie's Father) (Age: 56) (Occupation: Snowplow Driver) * Ernie Hudson (1977-1986) * Keone Young (1987-1990) * David L. Lander (1990-1991) * Kirk Thornton (1992-1994) * Danny Mann (1994-1995) * Lance Henriksen (1996-1998) * Kyle Hebert (1999-2011) * Fred Tatasciore (2012-present) Jen Turner (Debbie's Older Sister) (Age: 16) * Ariel Winter (2015-present) Jose Santos (A Mexican-Latino Boy Who is One of Sarah's Friends) (Age: 15) (Occupation: Student) * Carlos Ponce (2002–2006) * Jaime Camill (2006–2014) * Carlos PenaVega (2014–present) Rumi Santos (Jose's Younger Brother) (Age: 10) * Tara Strong (2013-present) Martine Mallard (Jackie's Best Friend from England) (Age: 15) * Daisy Ridley (2017-present) Margaret Mallard (Martine's Mother) (Age: 34) * Catherine Tate (2015-present) Melanie Lovejoy (Olivia's Older Sister) (Age: 16) (Occupation: Singer) * Minae Noji (2015-present) Mabel Johnson (One of Holly's Friends) (Age: 17) (Occupation: Student) * Bella Thorne (2019-present) Dee Bennett (One of Samantha's Friends) (Age: 28) (Occupation: Special Agent of the Drewville Adolescent Agency) * Tiffani Thiessen (2005-present) Elissa Cummings (A goth who is also one of Tommy's rivals) (Age: 15) (Occupation: Student) * Joey King (2017-present) Charlie Oates (One of Sarah's Friends) (Age: 16) (Occupation: Student) * Jeff Bennett (1995–2003) * Eric Christian Olsen (2003–present) Amy Oates (Charlie's Younger Sister) (Age: 14) * Mae Whitman (2010-present) Carmen Pearl (One of Tommy's Friends) (Age: 17) (Occupation: Student) * Olivia d'Abo (1989-1998) * Carolyn Lawrence (1999-present) Robyn Pearl (Carmen's Mother) (Age: 48) * Cindy Robinson (2013-present) Franklin "Frank" Kawaye (Cathy's Father) (Age: 52) (Occupation: Owner of the Drewville Mattress Shop) * Matthew Mercer (2001-2003) * Scott Menville (2004-2007) * Ben Diskin (2008-2011) * Robbie Daymond (2012-2014) * Patton Oswalt (2015-present) Victoria Kawaye (Cathy's Mother) (Age: 47) (Occupation: Street musician) * Andrea Martin (1995-present) Darryl Oates (Charlie and Amy's Father) (Age: 44) (Occupation: Soccer referee) * Peter Jessop (1995–2000) * Brian Bloom (2000–2015) * Kevin Shinick (2015–present) Shanna Oates (Charlie and Amy's Mother) (Age: 40) * Ellen DeGeneres (2001-present) Mallory Petiry (One of Miles' Friends) (Age: 27) (Occupation: Stand-up Comedian) * Kath Soucie (1993-present) Eve Euston (One of Joshua's Friends) (Age: 18) (Occupation: Student) * Gina Rodriguez (2014-present) Lena Chavez (A Mexican-American girl who annoys Miles sometimes) (Age: 11) (Occupation: Student) * Grey DeLisle (2002-present) Judy Richards (Greg's Mother) (Age: 45) (Occupation: Teacher of the Drewville Community College) * Jeannie Elias (1985-present) Dave Richards (Greg's Father) (Age: 40) (Occupation: Teacher of the Drewville University) * Wally Wingert (2001-2003) * David Kaufman (2004-2007) * Loren Lester (2008-2011) * Josh Keaton (2012-2014) * James Arnold Taylor (2015-present) Megan DeCarlo (One of Sarah's Friends) (Age: 15) (Occupation: Student) * Cindy Robinson (2013-present) Jeanette DeCarlo (Megan's Mother) (Age: 35) * Grey DeLisle (2002-present) Connie Cavanagh (One of Sarah's Friends) (Age: 16) (Occupation: Student) * Tara Strong (1992-present) Kris Chavez (Lena's Father) (Age: 31) (Occupation: Police captain) * Jim Ward (1994–1998) * Barry Dennen (1998–2007) * Keith Ferguson (2007–present) Kelsey Henderson (One of Sarah's Friends) (Age: 17) (Occupation: Student) * Dannah Feinglass (2007-present) Tihiro Henderson (Kelsey's Mother) (Age: 36) (Occupation: Webmaster) * Jennifer Hale (1999-present) Jim Henderson (Kelsey's Father) (Age: 46) (Occupation: Talk Show Host) * LeVar Burton (1996–2004) * Gary Anthony Williams (2004–2008) * Donald Faison (2008–present) Iars Wiseman (One of Larry's Friends) (Age: 30) (Occupation: Tow Trick Driver) * S. Scott Bullock (1996–2004) * Carlos Alazraqui (2004–2008) * Neil Patrick Harris (2008–present) Jody Sanderson (Alexis' Best Friend) (Age: 13) (Occupation: Student) * Kari Wahlgren (2007-present) Beth Harris (Lachlan's Girlfriend) (Age: 14) (Occupation: Student) * E.G. Daily (1995-present) Rory Burton (One of Philip's Friends) (Age: 55) (Occupation: Lawyer) * Pat Fraley (1993–1997) * Jonathan Frakes (1997–2004) * Ty Burrell (2004–present) Ace Faison (One of Samantha's Friends) (Age: 29) (Occupation: Photographer) * Tara Platt (2006-present) Rachel Platt (One of Cathy's Rivals) (Age: 19) (Occupation: Special Agent of the Drewville Young Adult Agency) * Mandy Moore (2007-present) Leanne Moore (One of Sarah's Friends) (Age: 17) (Occupation: Student) * Kaley Cuoco (2003-present) Tara Pratt (One of Sarah's Friends) (Age: 12) (Occupation: Student) * Madisyn Shipman (2015-present) Wendy Keane (One of Sarah's Friends) (Age: 13) (Occupation: Student) * Sabrina Carpenter (2015-present) Katherine Offerman (Joshua's Childhood Friend) (Age: 15) (Occupation: Student) * Sophie Reynolds (2017-present) Wilma Harris (Beth's Mother) (Age: 35) (Occupation: Musician) * Mindy Sterling (1997-present) Colleen Barrowman (Logan's Girlfriend) (Age: 15) (Occupation: Student) * Hayley Kiyoko (2011-present) Erin Hood (One of Sarah's Friends) (Age: 17) (Occupation: Student) * Lauren Lapkus (2010-present) Louise Harmon (One of Tommy's Rivals) (Age: 17) (Occupation: Student) * Stephanie Lemelin (2007-present) Naima Paquin (A young goth who is also one of Sarah's Friends) (Age: 16) * Stefanie Scott (2015-present) Moritz Kline (One of Sarah's Friends) (Age: 17) (Occupation: Student) * John Barrowman (1994–1997) * Mikey Kelley (1997–2011) * Greg Cipes (2011–present) Roxy Kenny (One of Holly's Friends) (Age: 18) (Occupation: Student) * Laura Bailey (2006-present) Nina Li (One of Sarah's Friends) (Age: 15) (Occupation: Student) * Amber Hood (2010-present) Mengjia Yosharu (A Japanese-American girl who is also another good friend of Miles) (Age: 23) * Stephanie Sheh (2008-present) Agata Kawaye (Cathy's Grandmother) (Age: 80s) * Candi Milo (1995-present) Mina Petiry (Mallory's Twin Sister) (Age: 27) * Kath Soucie (1993-present) Art Li (Nina's Father) (Age: 48) (Occupation: Ramen Shop Owner) * Jim Meskimen (2002–2005) * J. P. Manoux (2005–2015) * Wayne Knight (2015–present) Petunia Burton (Rory's Oldest Daughter and Dot's Older Sister) (Age: 16) (Occupation: Student) * Darcy Rose Byrnes (2017-present) Dot Burton (Rory's Youngest Daughter and Petunia's Younger Sister) (Age: 11) (Occupation: Student) * JoJo Siwa (2017-present) Hani Kenny (Roxy's Older Brother) (Age: 21) (Occupation: Music Therapist) * Maulik Pancholy (2001-2003) * Scott Menville (2004-2007) * Ben Diskin (2008-2011) * Robbie Daymond (2012-2014) * Patton Oswalt (2015-present) Travis Kenny (Hani and Roxy's Father) (Age: 51) (Occupation: Owner of the Drewville Bargain Barn) * Adam West (1995–1997) * Fred Stoller (1997–2011) * Dave Wittenberg (2011–present) Susan Kenny (Hani and Roxy's Mother) (Age: 56) (Occupation: Owner of the Drewville Ice Cream Palor) * Mary Jo Catlett (1983-present) Lauren Leigh (One of Samantha's Friends) (Age: 26) (Occupation: Carpenter) * Felicia Day (2013-present) Marion Leigh (Lauren's Mother) (Age: 57) * Anndi McAfee (2019-present) Hollee Li (Nina's Mother) (Age: 45) * Kristin Chenoweth (2016-present) Aman Li (Nina's Uncle) (Age: 41) * Tom Kenny (2002-present) Shawn Li (Nina's Aunt) (Age: 43) (Occupation: Railroad engineer) * Billy West (1994-present) (Impersonating his female accent) Jordan Jackson (One of Sarah's Friends) (Age: 16) (Occupation: Student) * Donald Glover (2010-2012) * Brandon Mychal Smith (2013-present) Michelle Seretti (One of Sarah's Friends) (Age: 13) (Occupation: Student) * Tara Strong (2000-present) Phoebe Graves (One of Sarah's Friends) (Age: 14) (Occupation: Student) * AJ Michalka (2007-present) Ali Jackson (Jordan's Father) (Age: 44) * Keith Silverstein (2012-present) Karim Nelson (Larry's Cousin) (Age: 28) (Occupation: Doctor) * Robert Guillaume (1977-1984) * James Avery (1984-1988) * Michael Dorn (1989-1990) * Michael Clarke Duncan (1992-1993) * Keith David (1991-1993) * Chi McBride (1990-1996) * Jonathan Adams (1994) * Terry Crews (1995-1997) * Kevin Michael Richardson (1998-2001) * Alfonso Ribeiro (2002-2008) * Phil Morris (2009-2012) * Ogie Banks (2012-present) Nikki Cohen (One of Sarah's Friends) (Age: 15) (Occupation: Student) * Kristen Schaal (2012-present) Diedre Cohen (Nikki's Mother) (Age: 35) * Tress MacNeille (1993-present) Ashley Oz (Joshua's Golf Idol) (Age: 21) (Occupation: Golf Player) * Pamela Adlon (1996-present) Barb Oz (Ashley's Aunt) (Age: 55) * Kate Higgins (2005-present) Melvin "Mel" Groban (One of Miles' Rivals) (Age: 34) (Occupation: Basketball Player) * Rene Auberjonois (1992-1993) * Jerry Houser (1991-1994) * Kevin Conroy (1995-1997) * Ron Perlman (1998-2001) * Tim Daly (2002-2008) * Dorian Harewood (2009-2012) * Chad Lowe (2012-present) Grant Weaver (One of Samantha's Rivals) (Age: 22) (Occupation: Owner of the Drewville Golf Place) * Jason Bateman (2002-2013) * Roger Craig Smith (2013-present) Albert Lawrence (Sarah's Professor) (Age: 57) (Occupation: Professor of the Drewville Arcade) * Stephen Root (1993-1997) * Bob Joles (1998-2005) * Matthew Lillard (2006-2014) * Nathan Fillion (2015-present) Rosanna Lawrence (Albert's Niece) (Age: 15) * Peyton List (2018-present) Cynthia Ferguson (One of Sarah's Friends) (Age: 16) (Occupation: Student) * Miranda Cosgrove (2012-present) Annette Ferguson (Cynthia's Younger Sister) (Age: 12) * Kristen Li (2016-present) Krista Ferguson (Cynthia and Annette's Mother) (Age: 43) * Julie Nathanson (2015-present) Muhammad Ferguson (Cynthia and Annette's Father) (Age: 38) * Travis Willingham (2015-present) Bradley "Brad" Bennett (One of Sarah's Friends) (Age: 17) (Occupation: Student) * Ross Lynch (2016-present) Sagi Bennett (Brad's Grandfather) (Age: Unknown) * Chris Sarandon (1998-present) Jess O'Hara (One of Sarah's Friends) (Age: 15) (Occupation: Student) * Olivia Holt (2016-present) Linda O'Hara (Jess' Grandmother) (Age: 70) (Occupation: Owner of the Drewville Video Game Lab) * Lauren Tom (1999-present) Matthew "Matt" Pabito (One of Sarah's Rivals) (Age: 14) (Occupation: Student) * Max Mittelman (2013-present) Valeria McDowell (One of Sarah's Classmates) (Age: 15) (Occupation: Student) * Linda Cardellini (2009-present) Elizabeth Boone (One of Sofia's Friends) (Age: 16) (Occupation: Student) * Nika Futterman (2000-present) Melissa Sherman (One of Sarah's Friends) (Age: 17) (Occupation: Student) * Olivia Olson (2012-present) AJ May (One of Tommy's Classmates) (Age: 15) (Occupation: Student) * Seth Green (2002-present) Trevor McDowell (Valeria's Father) (Age: 37) (Occupation: Video Game Technician) * Jonathan Frakes (1988-present) Howard "Howie" Byrd (One of Miles' Golf Buddies) (Age: 23) (Occupation: Golf Player) * Larry Miller (1993-present) Hannah Small (One of Sarah's Friends) (Age: 18) (Occupation: Student) * America Ferrera (2011-present) Konrad Small (Hannah's Father) (Age: 45) (Occupation: Professional Wrestler) * Kurtwood Smith (1994-present) Adrina Small (Hannah's Mother) (Age: 42) (Occupation: Doctor) * Laraine Newman (1991-present) Tiffany White (One of Sarah's Friends) (Age: 13) (Occupation: Student) * AnnaSophia Robb (2009-present) Dianne Channing (A Korean-American Woman Who is Also One of Samantha's Friends) (Age: 28) (Occupation: Tai-Chi Master) * Stephanie Lemelin (2011-present) Phyllis DeCarlo (Megan's Aunt) (Age: 56) (Occupation: Unified Sports Teacher) * Lisa Kudrow (1995-present) Sid DeCarlo (Megan's Uncle) (Age: 59) (Occupation: Clockwork Professor) * Christopher Meloni (2005-present) Tracy Garrett (One of Sarah's Friends) (Age: 14) (Occupation: Student) * Kimiko Glenn (2013-present) Lindsay Marx (One of Sarah's Friends) (Age: 16) (Occupation: Student) * Laura Bailey (2010-present) Samson Marx (Lindsay's Grandfather) (Age: 68) (Occupation: Detective of the Drewville Detective Agency) * Albert Brooks (2004-present) Rowan Kai (A new Chinese-American boy who is also Sarah's new friend) (Age: 16) * Ryan Potter (2017-present) Selamina Rylant (Sarah's New Friend) (Age: 15) * Kathryn Newton (2018-present)